


Dr. Banner's Misadventure

by morphia



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want a real argument between these two, go read Civil War. No, you know what? Don’t do that to yourselves OTL Please. This has been so very difficult to work on, and I’ve actually had to rewrite from scratch a couple of times. Thanks to the hubby and SmileDesu for making it clear I made the right choice with the character roster for this one~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Day 23: Arguing

When Bruce walked into Tony’s living quarters, there was a deafening silence. He’d knocked, but there had been no answer, and after a second attempt, Jarvis had politely offered to let him in. He found it odd that the A.I. took such liberties as to let strangers into its master’s private quarters, but accepted the offer all the same. He needed to discuss the acquisition of some lab hardware, and Tony knew the best manufacturers and transport-companies. 

“Tony?” he asked into the quiet, and somehow the air became even thicker with tension. He twitched. Living in Stark tower had definitely brought his stress levels higher, but he could usually contain it. He walked into the living room and stood still, blinking at the scene before him. 

Tony and Steve were sitting on opposite ends of the sofa, staring ahead at the switched-off television with their arms crossed. Bruce removed his glasses shakily and pinched the bridge of his nose before he dared speak once more.  
“What-”

“Tell Spangled here he can very well leave right now if he thinks it’s funny to turn over all the mugs and glasses in the cupboards.” Tony said sharply, a tendon twitching in his neck as he clenched his jaw. Steve huffed.

“I’m not playing this game with you and Dr. Banner, Tony. You wanna say something, say it to me- I apologize for this-” Steve said, glancing at Bruce and sparing him a lost smile, “Dr. Banner. How can we help you?” 

“Oh it’s nothing, really, I can come back la-” Bruce said, pointing at the door over his shoulder with his thumb when Tony sprang to his feet and grabbed for that hand.

“He’s switched the dishes’ placement in all the shelves, Bruce! And he’s misplaced all my booze, can you believe that? And now he’s talking about redecorating the bedroom and I can _not_  agree to smaller windows there.  _Will not_.” Tony was practically staring at Bruce, looking for some sort of condolence or at least sympathy. Bruce shrugged. He didn’t see the problem with any of these things.

Steve, in the meanwhile, was shaking his head exasperatedly. 

“I only switched the mugs and glasses with the plates, because we don’t eat here as often as we drink, and it seemed silly to have their availability reversed. I put the booze away because I thought it might help you lower the intake and the windows-” he narrowed his eyes at that. “That’s not something to discuss when we have guests. What can I get you?” he asked, glancing at Bruce.

“Oh I really should be going…” Bruce tried again, but Tony was already dragging him over to the couch to continue his lamentation over his disrupted ‘bachelor life’. He sighed and gave Steve a resigned look. “Don’t suppose you have Chai here, do you?” 

Steve merely nodded and turned on his heels to go to the kitchen. As soon as he was gone, the whiny act fell from Tony’s features and he looked completely at peace.

“Either you’re a pretty good actor, or you’re…” he watched Tony raise a brow and shook his head. “Good actor, then.” he said, and Tony spared a small smile.

“So what do you need?” Tony asked, hoping to finish this business before Steve was back so he could get back to the act of ‘I’m mad at you’. 

“Just some advice on lab-equipment. I was planning to run some experiments and I need hardware that can deal with fine-tuned microscope imagery input.” Bruce explained. Tony nodded once and reached for his Starkphone. His fingers flew over it for a few moments and the next moment, Bruce’s Hulk-proof Starkphone made a few beeping sounds. 

“Best manufacturer I know, my personal transportation company and some contacts if you need anything else.” Tony informed, and it was the last he managed to say before he had to fall back into tense ‘silence treatment’, as Steve walked back into the living room with a tray. 

“It’s been…” Steve hesitated as he rested the tray on the coffee table. He glanced at Bruce, then at Tony, who looked pointedly away. “… a while, since I last made Chai, I hope I got it right.” He indicated to another mug. “And this is coffee for you, if you’re allowed to accept things from ‘Spangled’.” He told Tony with a twitch of annoyance before taking his own cup of tea and sitting on Bruce’s other side. Tony bade his time, but took the coffee after a strained moment.

The three sat in silence for a long moment more, taking measured sips from their mugs. At one point Bruce complimented Steve for his Chai skills, making Tony huff in annoyance. Steve sent careful glances over Bruce’s head at Tony, and Tony kept his gaze stubbornly away. Eventually, Bruce set his empty mug on the tray and got to his feet.

“Well, it’s been… nice.” He looked at Steve with a pitying smile, then turned to Tony. “Thank you for the contacts. I better go ahead and place the orders. I’ll see you later.” he said, and made his escape, this time, uninterrupted. The good doctor’s departure left the place feeling even quieter than it had been when he was there.

“Can we discu-” Steve started saying at one point, but Tony cut him off with a wide gesture of his hand.

“Good thinking, about the dishes.” Tony said, still looking firmly away, “And… thanks, for the uh, thing, with the booze.” he added with a strain in his tone. “And…” he lowered his gaze then, before turning to meet Steve’s eyes. “I suppose it won’t be  _too_  much of a decorative  _disaster_  if we install blinders in the bedroom.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had some text down for this, but it just wasn’t working for me. Now, several months later, I’ve finally managed to cough it up.
> 
> It’s smutty, it’s pointless, and I couldn’t (read: wouldn’t) have it any other way. You can read it as direct continuation to 23
> 
> I extend my thanks to my friend Einatsu for doing a quick beta-reading for me =]

Day 24: Making up afterwards

 

Steve’s arms around his torso were nice, and Tony hummed as he felt lips pecking his neck. He hadn’t expected the silly argument to make the super-soldier so unhappy, but apparently it did. He hugged Steve and patted his back reassuringly. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so harsh with him.

“Jarvis, don’t let anyone disturb us again.” Tony ordered in a relatively low tone, and pulled back to look into Steve’s face. The man looked back with an unreadable expression on his face. Tony blinked once and tilted his head. “What?”

“Next time you call me ‘Spangled’ to upset me, there will be consequences.” Steve stated. He never felt it fair to punish someone without giving them a fair warning in advance. Once the warning was issued, though… That was a different story. Tony gulped and nodded his head.

“Noted. Can we get back to making up? Preferably loudly? Preferably right here?” Tony asked, and Steve chuckled. He grabbed Tony’s ass firmly, then massaged it, eliciting a moan from the genius. He shook his head the next moment.

“We don’t have lotion here, and I want you in bed, not on the sofa.” Steve said, dragging Tony along despite a protesting sound and the childish face he was granted by the man.

“Naughty Captain, are you going to hold me down and fuck me?” Tony asked, eyes set on the back of Steve’s neck, which instantly bloomed a nice shade of red. Tony loved it, knowing something he’s said has gotten under Steve’s skin. The man remained silent as he dragged him into the bedroom and when he flung Tony onto the bed, only one word was uttered.

“Strip.”

“ooh… Intimidating.” Tony teased, sitting up to glance at Steve. He did as he was told, encouraged by that small, adorable smile he saw on the Captain’s face. He wasn’t usually the kind to take orders from anyone, but he’d learned early on that doing what Steve said usually led to Good Good Things. He was down to his birthday suit within thirty seconds, which was a nice record if he did say so himself. He didn’t, though, because when Steve turned his gaze to him, he looked predatory. Eyes traveled his exposed skin, and Steve soon moved to strip himself as well.

Tony licked his lips at the sight. He figured make-up sex would be glorious, but he had no idea what it would be like, exactly. The thought of finding out made him shiver with anticipation as Steve climbed onto the bed, one knee between Tony’s own and a hand propping his weight against the bed as he leaned in to kiss Tony’s cheek. There was no hesitation in Steve’s motions as his free hand trailed down Tony’s shoulder. Tony wrapped his legs around Steve’s thigh, reached up to trace Steve’s cheek, and leaned into it as Steve kissed him. Slow, thorough, wet, and neither of them gave up control for a long moment. The kiss broke without conclusion, and Steve pressed his forehead to Tony’s.

“I don’t like arguing with you.” He said truthfully, and Tony was surprised. He hadn’t expected it to be any other way, but the honesty in those words made him look at Steve’s face, even though it was much too close to focus on any detail. He waited to see if Steve would say anything more, but that was all the super-soldier had in store for him. When the silence stretched on, he bucked his hips a bit, rubbing their naked bodies together. This urged a sound out of Steve, who soon moved about until he was settled on his knees between Tony’s legs. “Hope you don’t mind…” He mumbled against Tony’s cheek as he reached for the drawer blindly. Tony made an agreeing sound, but it became clear that the drawer was too far for Steve to reach, and he ended up having to get up and away from Tony’s warmth to fetch the lotion. Tony made a point of eyeing Steve’s half hard cock as he moved about the room.

When Steve settled again between Tony’s thighs, the man wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist and pulled him close again. Steve chuckled as he was pulled off balance, and he propped his weight on one hand again, looking down into Tony’s eyes as he handed over the tube. “Eager, huh?” He teased. “Why don’t you do something about it?” he suggested before Tony could answer. Tony, on his part, wasted no time in preparation. He poured a nice amount of the lotion onto his palm and reached over to take a hold of Steve’s cock. The man was already mostly hard by this point, and a sigh left him at the firm grasp. Tony stroked Steve’s cock for a brief moment, at first to get him fully hard, then slicked, and then just to tease him. Steve took Tony’s hand away when he realized this, and then turned to slide his hand up Tony’s thigh. when he reached the back of Tony’s knee, he pushed it up to adjust their position. Tony let him do what he will, and Steve paused, looking at him for a moment. “Are you alright?” He asked, and when Tony raised a brow in question, he shook his head. “You’re awfully quiet all of a sudden.”

“I’m trying something new. Work with me here-” Tony said, squirming a bit to get comfortable, and making a soft sound as his eyes fell half closed when Steve pressed against his ass. “Keep mouth shut. Make Cap-” He gasped when Steve started sliding inside, slick and smooth and oh so careful despite the urgency that coursed through them both. “-happy.”

Steve remained quiet for a short while as he concentrated on the slide, the heat that held him tight. When he was finally fully inside, hips pressing to Tony’s ass, he let his forehead rest on Tony’s chest, next to the arc-reactor. “Worst idea yet, Tony.” He informed, and Tony huffed a breathless chuckle.

“When you start liking my ideas, I’ll know something’s either gone very wrong, or went better than expected.” Tony answered, gave a slight clench which pulled an appreciating sound from Steve, before resting his head back. “Feels good to have you in me, babe.” He said, letting out a groan when Steve pulled slightly back and pressed back in. “Yes…”

Steve whispered a gentle adoration in response and simply maintained a slow pace. He wanted to savor this atmosphere. For while, despite Tony’s impatience, Steve kept to this treatment, concentrating on the feel of himself inside Tony’s warm body. It wasn’t to last, though, because soon, Tony dug his heels against Steve’s ass. “Come on Steve, tension’s k-killing me. Don’t be so nice about it.” He uttered against Steve’s collarbone, and Steve chuckled, noticing at last how breathless he’d become.

“Alright, Tony.” Steve agreed, and shifted slightly, changing the angle. It took a few tries, but it was obvious when finally his aim was true. Tony’s back arched and an obscene sound left him. His hips rocked into Steve’s next thrust. “So good…” Steve mumbled. He didn’t usually talk dirty in bed, but he did inform Tony when he was having a good time. The pace picked up, faster, but the thrusts were shallower, giving Steve more leverage. He shoved harder, each thrust bringing one sound or another out of Tony.

At one point, he grabbed for Tony’s wrist and pulled his hand down between them. “Needs some… work… Don’t it?” Steve whispered, his tone a bit harsher because of his breathing. Tony’s eyes closed as he groaned, taking hold of himself. “No one would… Ever believe me, Cap.” He rambled as he took hold of himself, “If I tell them you’re like this in bed.” And it was instantly better now that he was pumping himself in time with Steve’s thrusts. Moans and obscene words fell from his mouth, making Steve go faster, harder still.

“Don’t tell them.” Steve was saying, his breath short and his eyes set on Tony’s face as he fucked him. “This part of me… It’s yours only.” And Tony would’ve laughed because it sounded that much dirtier context-less, but he couldn’t. Not when he was getting so close, so hot. Tightness in his belly and balls and he gasped, surprised, as he finally came with a shout. His head pressed back into the bed, his hand grasping Steve’s bicep for dear life while his other one worked him just right, so good…

And it must’ve been the view that had gotten Steve there the next moment, because he buried his face in Tony’s neck and bit down on a patch of skin as he came deep inside him, thrusts losing all rhythm and supposed finesse. He stayed rigid in that pose for a moment, then melted, laying carefully over Tony, though propping his weight on his elbows.

“Hmm… Maybe I should make up silly arguments more often.” Tony said as an afterthought, but chuckled when Steve tensed over him. “Hey, the after-sex is pretty damn hot.” He tried to reason with him, but Steve pulled up to meet his eyes, looking concerned. “….But no, not really. Relax, soldier.” Tony said, reaching his clean hand up to run gentle fingers over Steve’s cheek, then down to his neck. Steve stared at him for a moment, contemplating this, then leaned down to kiss him. Tony figured that was a good enough answer.


End file.
